It
by Goth Resurrected
Summary: ....


1.

The sun set peacefully for its night sleep on the horizon, with me examining the scene quietly. I have always admired nature's beauty, envied it as well, but we can't always wish for such an incomparable radiance. The sun breathed its last breath before disappearing below the hills and clouds of the sky, off to another destination. Knowing that the colorful enrichment had ended, I raised from my crouching position to standing, scanning the streets of Jump City below. The quiet moment seemed to stay that way for a few countless minutes, when I heard a piercing siren filling the night air, bellowing hastily over the sounds of automobiles and citizens. I recognized this warning from the city bank, across the buildings from where I was at, in my terms, it seemed like another short walk in the park. I perched myself onto the ledge aiming towards the direction, and in a swift motion, dismounted off the concrete letting the cold breeze blow against my body and face...it seemed like a mindless flap to me, seeing as that my face was covered by a metal mask that I forbid to show, and my clothes matched my mask, draped over my skin. I steered myself towards the next roof, gliding swiftly above all, and landing gracefully onto the next platform with my rugged soles. Checking once again to the crime scene, I saw I was almost there. I sprinted off the edge, holding down my arms once again to swoop down through the alley stench, avoiding trash cans and visible low signs. Lights blurred past me, birds and rats squeaked in unison, astounded at the speed passing them, but I still concentrated on what laid ahead of me. I squinted my eyes, focusing on the outer walkway to where the commotion continued guns suddenly sounding along with panicked screams, I forced myself to move faster, twisting my hands into a tight ball behind my back, and crossing my legs together tightly. Before I knew it, the ground stopped at dirty tracks turning into gravel, I knew I was on the downtown streets. Quickly, I threw out my feet, folding them as I landed, leaning forward to stop gracefully onto the crumbling surface. Recovering, I noticed the effects of the skidding halt; stones and pebbles scattered clumsily on the ground, and behind me, I noticed that there was blackened track, with a few signs of my scrambled feet prints; as a matter of fact, I felt my feet scorched, the burning dying down slowly. I surveyed the area around me as well, looking for the cunning captors on the loose. Right away, I found them, there were three apparent teenagers and they did not seem like the normal villains who hid their face from the police or others. One of them, a girl, had bright pink hair, twisted into two pointy pony tails, her face had two painted on blushes of dark maroon, and a wiry smile matching her bright eyes, filled with treachery. Beside her, was a small child-like boy that had no hair, but instead tight owl-eyed shaped goggles, with a dark green jumpsuit on with gadgets hanging loosely on his arms, and a large backpack strapped onto his shoulders, and another was the exact opposite; he was a large, bulky creature, possibly half man, half mammoth, he wore a large yellow and black stripped vest, with a large black belt hooking together with his matching tights, he had no gloves or boots on, nor any gadgets stripped on him. All three were running off into the hidden alleys, with the smaller one blasting away at anyone who objected, and the bulky figure shoving away object that were in there way. I quickly followed, no hesitation or thoughts of the matter into the hidden shadows.

-

We had received the call all of a sudden, everyone seemed surprised as the dark, crescent blue siren on the electronic map blazed on and off. I was reading **Sorceress **quietly; a small novel in which a stranger of the underworld takes hold of a small town, one of my favorites; Beast Boy and Cyborg were doing the usual- slowly baking their brains on the _Gamestation _as they argued over any immature matter that they had; Robin watched the TV screen intently, while ignoring the fierce bickering in front of him; and Starfire was slowly, but surely, burning her usual Tamarian food.

"Hey, Starfire, is the food almost ready?" Robin asked, glancing over at the peach colored skin alien. She beamed with pride as she held the pot up,

"Yes, friend Robin, the soup is now ready in temperature!" She chirped happily. Robin smiled and turned back to his game, I groaned from behind the cover.

_Whatever it was...I'm sure it isn't going to be edible..._ I thought to myself, while rolling my eyes. Just as Beast Boy was about to shove the controller into Cyborgs mouth, the siren had sounded. Robins smile turned to a stern look as he glanced at the flashing monitor,

"Titans! Trouble downtown! There's a bank robbery in progress!" He stated, while heading hastily for the door. The green and red Beast boy exchanged a menacing glare between the scowling Cyborg as they followed close behind. Starfire looked worried as she left her pot behind on the stove,

"Oh! But what about our feast? Will it not get very cold?" She asked, with wide eyes. I heaved a tired sigh,

"It will be the same by the time we will be back...no use wasting energy worrying about what will happen to it..." I answered her, walking out the doorway with a cautious Starfire close behind.

-


End file.
